Krutpin
Biography Assassinating Odaun Conspiring with'' Akus Bento and Ikrius'', they devised a plan to weaken his father's trust over his people by purposely poisoning his wine and before sending letters informing them of the assissination attempt. While other instances involved of spilled gunpowder buried beneath the floorboard. And also informed in the letters of some of the lesser crimes commited by the barristers including bribes and minor theft. Increasing the suspicion that the baron's within his palace could not be trusted. When security was lessened he snuck a knife he found inside the barracks and along with 3 of his supporters Kouni, Dorlin, and Ginish subdued and drugged and sacked his corpse before tossing it into the Tenflow River. He however did nothing to stop his mother from fleeing out the palace by paying a ferrymen to bypass Tenflow. Later Alliances Krutpin was offered into the service of King Grigorin when he wanted to find sanctity for his people from theRed Dominion. And was partially involved in the Lash of Lavaskus to draw attention from the Maker-War when they were losing ground. they Duel with Syongki Krutpin is an extremely skilled sword wielder, and capable of footwork and balance that would normally cause others duelists to trip and fall. Like most Polivorouks his wooden hand makes him entirely immune to the recoil from sword blows, and takes advantage of it. By relying solely on parries and strong strikes to tire his opponents and eventually force them to lower their guard, where he could eventually disarm them or knock their sword out of their hands. Before finishing them with a thrust or stab. He is capable of taking out young prodigies such as young Syongki during the Reclaim of Andolo.Who had swore personally that he would never drop his weapon, and managed to sever his middle and ring finger when Syongki's block failed. As Krutpin comments that the disarming blow should have made contact with his sword instead. Evidently failing to end the duel quickly enough and seeing that blood was shed. Could not kill Sygonki lest his honor be damaged or else he would have been a Rogued Baron instead of a knight. Death After Syongki loses and appears to be seeminly dead on the floor. Krutpin realizes too late that the diversion attempt had failed when his remaining company had failed to draw most of Arstle's army that was under the service of King Josery. And were outnumbered by Paganot members and Tenek's remaining coalition faction. Before ordering a suicide assault, Filab later intervenes and informs Krutpin that he is only undoing everything that he has created. As Filab tells him that the 3 cities that was promised would be secured by marriage through Gregori's youngest daughter. When her original spouse Erkerles; had turned against the king. When his tribial Lavaskus was not given enough protection and withdrew support following the Lash of Lavaskus and made an alliance with the Paganots. However in turn, Sygonki would have been made a Paganot member as they needed an intermediary to replace Oki-Samr. This decision ultimately degraded Dinis and out of Gregori's personal amusement forced her to marry Krutpin instead. Instead of complying with the order she fled with a steed. Erkerles conspired to give information to the Paganots in exchange that Krutpin would be killed. As it would've been This decision however was overturned when Sygonki In order to halt the insurrection, he would have needed a notable Polivorouken general to restore faith and peace. However, by doing this, he would have lost any control over his company whilst his cities would only be sacked and populated by other races if he did not agree to King Gigori's demands. And wouldve been condemned to forever enlist in his service. Cursing them, Krutpin swears them into a Deadoath for his part of surrender. And asks them to save her sister Ivilin before she is delivered into the hands of the Kimoc's by Crane. When this is promised, he reaches for his sword and self impales himself in the back of the collarbone by ricocheting his sword in the air. Keeping the title of an Untouched-Ordelin Aftermath Fearing that the remaining inhabitants would give to more Polivorouks and lead a rebellion, Crane considered sending them to the Kimocs'